battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Brazil (Into the Future)
Brazil is the 46th stage in Into the Future. The next stage is Floating Continent. The previous stage is Bermuda. Battleground Chapter 1 Metal Hippoe and LeMurr are the major threats in this stage, with plenty of peons to kill for cash but very little time to save up Cat Worker stages before the major threats start to advance. Fast attackers with decent range make the LeMurr a lot less of a struggle, as they are single target attackers. There is no boss wave, the major threats appear after a duration. Chapter 2 We've replaced Metal Hippoe with Ginger Snaches and Cyberhorn, which definitely changes the pace of the stage. The Cyberhorn makes the stage take a bit longer and gives you a slowly moving enemy to prepare your team for. The LeMurr can seriously start to stack up if you are unable to keep their constantly multiplying numbers in check. Still no boss wave. Chapter 3 This time we're in for a real fight. Cyberhorn is gone, replaced by a single 1800% One Horn that respawns when it dies and Elder Sloth as the boss, who's speed makes him much more annoying than regular THE SLOTH. Combine this wall of enemies with very little time to get Worker Cat levels and you'll be in for a very rough fight that may take you a couple attempts to get the timing right. Rich Cat is a huge help in Ch. 3 and you can use Sniper Cat too if you feel the need. Do not use Cat CPU as you need precise timing and not random spam. Still no boss wave, Elder Sloth spawns after you have your stack of LeMurr and the One Horn. Strategy Chapters 1 & 2 Both stages are pretty similar, with the only difference being Cyberhorn. It is possible to speed run chapter 1 if you have crazed cow, as you can spam that and Valkyrie Cat to easily kill the base before the LeMurrs cause too much damage. For chapter 2, use your regular team and you should be fine, However, take extra caution of the LeMurrs and Cyberhorn. Surfer Cat, Volta, Onmyoji Cat or anything else with Alien Knockback, Freeze or Weaken get an honorable mention and will be a big help to you. Chapter 3 Chapter 3 is basically Elder Sloth + peons and LeMurrs. Keep on meatshielding and use longer ranged attackers to chip down the sloth. Rich Cat and all alien treasures up to this point are going to be recommended for this stage, as Elder Sloth does not wait for you to hit the base before spawning and moves about as fast as LeMurr does. Strategy 1 Lineup: Crazed Macho Cat, Crazed Wall, Eraser Cat, Ramen Cat, Chill Cat, Holy Valkyrie, C. Bahamut. For the remaining slot, you need something to deal as fast as possible with One Horn (I used Mobius), and anything with higher range than Elder Sloth, or simply enough hp to survive a few attacks (Sodom for me). In the beginning, let One Horn get closer. When LeMurr spawn, start spawning all the meatshields. When you can, spawn your unit to kill One Horn. You can also spawn a few Hill Cats to damage Lemurr, but not too much and stop when the Elder Sloth come in range, because he can OHKO him. Try to upgrade a little bit your wallet before killing One Horn, because he will fill it. Don't forget Holy Valkyrie, which can freeze everything in place, and your cat cannon to throw out of range Elder Sloth, hoping to miss your damage dealer. Strategy 2 Similar to strategy 1 (mainly freeze and weaken) but with a different line up, focus on freezing via Uber instead of Super Rare(I don't have Surfer cat yet sadly) and we're using Cyborg Cat, Cameraman Cat, Catellite and Maximum the Fighter for a more well rounded damage approach. Volta is there to keep the Elder Sloth Frozen and I used Kachiyama Fire Squad to weaken the sloth by 50%, The DPS they provide is respectable and Kachiyama outranges Elder Sloth with its 460 area attacks. When our timing is correct(takes practice and a bit of luck), we can ensure that he is either frozen or weakened at all times. Ravagore's Lineup: Catellite, Ramen Cat, Maximum the Fighter, Cameraman Cat, Cyborg Cat, Kachiyama Fire Squad, Volta, B.C.S. Lionheart, C. Bahamut, Dragon King Vars. The last 3 can be interchanged with other heavy hitting ubers but B.C.S. and Vars have a very large health pool in addition to great dps so they survive a couple hits from the sloth. Vars also outranges Elder Sloth/THE SLOTH in his True Form(which I did not have at the time of writing this). Zombie Outbreak Chapter 1 Zoge, Zroco B.B.Bunny and Those Guys appear as peons. Metal Hippoe appears as a minor threat. Zang Roo appears as the main threat. Battleground Metal Hippoe and a handful of peons spawn early. Zang Roo spawns at about the 20-25 second mark and heads your way. Another Metal Hippoe spawns after you defeat Zang Roo. Strategy This stage will feel like a panic stage at first. The Metal Hippoe comes out immediately and just as youre saving up the Zang Roo is coming your way too. Get maybe 1 level into Worker Cat or use a Rich Cat if you're having trouble. Zang Roo is the real threat here. Prepare for the burrow with Zombie Killers that are ready to summon, you don't want the Roo in your back line for long as she will tear you to shreds with her area attack. You will probably want to bring critical attackers or fast attackers like Lumberjack Cat, who is especially good in zombie/metal stages as he can do serious damage to both enemy types with his .3 second attack rate. Chapter 2 Those Guys, Ginger Snache, Zoge and Zroco appear as peons. Metal Hippoe, Zang Roo and Cyberhorn appear as major threats. There is no Boss Wave knockback effect in this stage. Battleground Metal Hippoe and some peons spawn and head your way at the start. Then Zang Roo spawns about 15 seconds later. She will beat the Metal Hippoe to your base due to high movement speed. Once Metal Hippoe is defeated a Cyberhorn is spawned to replace it. Then when the Cyberhorn dies, another Metal Hippoe will spawn as you start to fight the enemy base. Strategy Metal Hippoe spawns first but Zang Roo is the first threat you'll face. Wear her down just like normal and prepare for a crit battle vs Metal Hippoe. Lumberjack Cat excels here once again. As soon as the metal hippoe dies, you've got a Cyberhorn headed your way. Its health is quite high but deal with it just like any normal fight with the blue rhino. This stage doesn't really throw any curveballs at you, just keep your damage dealers safe with plenty of cheap meatshields and prepare for the Zang Roo burrow. Notes * The lowest stat magnification for un-starred Aliens before completing Brazil(ITF) is 600%, 400% and 200% for chapters 1, 2 and 3 respectively. Once a treasure is acquired from this stage the Plasma Crystal for each chapter is activated, reducing enemy alient stats by 100%. With this treasure in ITF 3 you can reduce reduce alien stats all the way down to their original numbers, which are still scaled by the stage/chapter magnifiers. Reference * http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapfuture1/s05.html * http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapfuture1/s05.html * http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapfuture1/s05.html Category:Into the Future